Rapunzle a Shadamy story
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: bad at titles... Bday gift for a special fan of mine. Amy is a poor girl living with a step mother in a tall tower, Shadow is a runaway prince escaping his evil brother, Scourge. When the two meet together, they will have to fight for both their freedoms. Shadamy ShadowxAmy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a special story for a special fan of mine. Happy birthday Brandon! I've made sooooo many stories, I can't keep track, but he wanted me to make this, so I'm ok with it. Don't worry, I will upload my other ones, but maybe some of them, cause other people don't like one of my stories….I don't know, but hope you like this and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, their lived a beautiful land called Mobotropolis. It was a wonderful land ruled by a strong king and a gracious queen. Never in the life of the kingdom had fallen once in many generations. This story however is about a little girl. On a little farm in the country side of the kingdom, there lived a family of two. Saris and his beautiful wife, Milla lived in that very farm over their whole lives and never had the thought of splitting up at all.

Their lives were as you say were not happy at all. They wished to have something more in their life. They wished every night for a star to give them something grand. Then once glorious day, their wishes came true. A beautiful baby girl was born and they were extremely happy. The little girl was a pink hedgehog with emerald beauties for eyes and short, tiny little quills. She was a gift from the gods and she was loved ever so much by her parents. For the little baby, they gave her the name Amy Rose.

Saris and Milla loved Amy very much and never had a single day without her by their side. But their happily ever after time was about to change. An old woman who lived up a large hill in an old abandon house looked down at the family of now three and saw the little baby with them. She was an old vulture who had crooked black feathers down her back and a creepy earie look in her cold yellow eyes.

Argatha hated to admit it, but being an old woman and being frightened from all people, she couldn't get a baby herself and was very jealous of the couple. She wanted a baby and didn't care how, or what will happen if she was caught. But she new the baby was a little too young to be alone from her parents, so she waited till the time was right.

Two years have passed and little Amy was growing up strong and healthy. She was cared for and loved by Saris and Milla all over. She grew her quills longer to her shoulders and her eyes never lost her spark. She was a wonderful angel sent from heaven and they never wanted her to leave them ever.

But then, one night, when the three were sleeping soundly, Argatha flew down from her hill and crept up to the farm house. She came in through the open window and crept up to Amy's crib. She looked down at the little hedgeling with eyes of want. She picked up the baby girl and caressed her soft cheek with her boney crooked hand.

When Amy opened her eyes to see the old vulture staring down at her, she thought it was a monster and started to cry out loud. Saris and Milla heard her cries and rushed out of bed and into her room. They saw Argatha with the bundle in her arms and stepping to the window to take flight. Saris was about to draw his sword he had with him always and ready to fight her for his baby, but with a swift jump from the window, Argatha and their baby angel were gone.

Saris and Milla searched high and low for their precious girl and had many others to help them. But they couldn't find her at all. Argatha knew the first place they would find her would be her house, so she moved to a far away place in the kingdom and found a tall tower high enough for no one to enter, but her. Through out the years Amy and Argatha had lived together as a family. Never wanting to let go of her now new baby. Through the years, she grew out Amy's quills and had them longer than ever.

Amy had always been in the tower and well hiden from the world outside, but Argatha always told her the outside world is a very dangerous place for a little angel like her. With that, Argatha kept the little hedgehog in the tower for as long as possible, but knew that the little angel wouldn't want to be in it all her life.

**I guess the beginning was ok….sorta, but whatever. At least its good to you, right? Well hope you like it and please stay tuned for my other stories. Note: Sonic characters do NOT belong to me….altho I wish they do XD, and I'm a horrible speller, AND some characters are mine like Saris, Milla and Argatha. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Like to say I'm glad that ya'll are lovin this story! And hope that you'll still love it throught out the chappies...cause their gonna be brutal with all the sucky writer's block and what not... So whitout further interuptions, time to start!**

**Chapter 2**

Fifteen years have passed on and so has the kingdom. So much has happened and lots have changed. Over time, the queen of the land grew very ill and passed away leaving everyone in a sorrow filled time alone. It grew low and people were getting anxious to wonder who would step up for the thrown since now the king is in his death bed. No one knew what was bound to happen to them after a few more days passed.

So many days and years have gone by for little Amy Rose. She was still kept in the tall tower, not ever been out to venture for what was out there waiting for her. She stayed in her small, yet cozy place all her life. She, too, has changed in her appearance. She looked like a beautiful, elegant, young lady with gorgeous green emerald eyes and a perfect hour glass figure to boot. She had long, very long quills down to her almost the bottom of the tower itself. Since their were no stares at all, Argatha had her grow her hair out so long she was able to be lifted up like a chairlift. It never bothered, nor hurt Amy, but she does get tiresome and bored of it.

In the morning, Amy woke up bright and early to start her usual morning gendas. She got out of bed and stretched out letting out a long morning moan from her red lips, "Haaaah...that was a good sleep..." she mumbled getting up from her bed and walking to the little bathroom in the tower. She had a long shower since she wanted her hair to be nice and shiny for her 'mother'. After at least 30 minutes of cleaning, she hopped out and got dressed in her summer dress she made herself.

It was a beautiful light blue dress with a 'V' neck and a long blue sash on the waist with a perfect bow on the back. She also seamed in some stitches to make little flowers and butterflies on the bottom of the skirt and long transparent sleeves that went to her white gloved hands. She had a little blue head band in her hair and made a little flower embroidered to make it fit the dress on the headband.

She was all decked out and ready for a new day. Amy walked down the stairs and smiled wide knowing what day it will be tomorrow. Her tower comes with two rooms. A bedroom and a large kitchen and living area. Everything was decked out in plenty of roses brought back from Argatha's trips and lots of wonderful sketches of art and doodles. Amy was a fantastic artist and loved to paint everywhere she desires in her house. The rooms filled with love and comfort which a person could never leave from if they step foot in the very small house.

"Can't wait! Can't wait!" she cheered looking around the room for something, "hmm...I wonder where that little mouse went to?".

She put a finger to her chin and looked around to find anything very small and light blue around her room. Soon she saw a little blue ball in the basket of yarn she uses to knit, or crotchet, "Found you!" she shouted running up to the basket and scoop up the little furry ball.

When that happened, the little ball unwravled itself to be a little blue mouse looking at her with dark purple eyes and a smile. It had a long tail, but not a regular mouse tail. No, this one was a special kind of mouse that had a long tail with a little tuff of fur on the end and long rabbit like ears. Amy smiled back and petted the little thing softly, "Keesa, you know I always find you so you shouldn't hide that well." she joked.

"Squeak! Squeak!" Keesa chirped running up Amy's arm and perchind on her shoulder.

Amy smiled and walked over to the kitchen she had in the tower. Argatha let her have one since she was getting more into cooking and wanted a kitchen to practice with. Amy grabbed a little piece of bread and some butter out of the cold box**(I think they used to have fridge like boxes that time...)**and some jam. She sat at the table and took some bread and smeared jam on one loaf of bread and the other butter. She also made a little bread with a little cheese just for Keesa.

"Keesa, I'm so excited! I'm finally going to ask her today! And I am not going to do anything till I get it out!" she vowed watching the little mouse eat her bread then going to her cheese.

"Squeak..." she squeaked in a little tired tone.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I know, I know...I keep telling myself that, but c'mon! This time I will! I swear!".

Keesa's little eyes rolled and continued to nibble on the cheese now. Amy always wanted to look out to the world and explore just what the outside was, but Argatha always told her not to for there were dangers everywhere. Like horrible man want her to do rotten things, and killers. But Amy wasn't scared, she wanted to at least see what it was like for once in her life. Asking her would be one hell of a challenge.

As she ate her bread and the little mouse nibbled on the cheese, Amy and Keesa were finished, "Now its time to-!" she was suddenly interrupted when someone called from the bottom of the tower.

"Amy! Amy, darling~!" an old crooked tone was heard and Amy knew who it was.

She jumped up and rushed to the door, "It's mother!" she exclaimed, "Keesa, hide!".

The little mouse scurried over to the little crack on the wall and hid well from the volture's all seeing eyes. When Amy presented herself ready for her to come in, she threw her quills up on a hook that was on the outside of the tower and the rest of it flew down to where Argatha was waiting, "Ok, mother!" she shouted and got ready to pull.

The volture on the bottom took hold of Amy's quills and made a little holder for her foot to be on so she can hoist herself up the golden ladder. When she came up to the top, she hopped off and walked over to the tired pink hedgehog, "Amy, darling! You must be exhausted having to pull me up and down each and everyday. It must be terribly exhausting." she said caressing her 'daughter's' chin.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Naw...I'm just used to it, I guess." she said.

"Well we don't want anyone to get hurt now would we. Hahaha darling it's only a little joke!".

"Hahaha...ha...uh...mother...I uh..." Amy stuttered biting her lip.

Argatha walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her hands in her pockets, "Amy, dear, mother's feeling very tired. Can you please sing me the song?" she asked.

Amy widened her eyes and shook her head, "Of course, mother! Be right there!" she said and quickly rushed to grab a chair and sit right in fron of Argatha ready to sing.

"**(I know this is from the movie Tangled, but I love it so much, I wanted to use it for this one)**

Flower gleam and glow. Let your power Shine.

Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design.

Save what has been lost. Bing back what once was mine.

What once was mine."

Argatha sighed happily and smiled, "Such a true voice you have, my darling!" she complimented standing up from her seat.

Amy blushed a bit and stood up herself, "Mother...I...wanted to ask you something." she said quietly.

"What is it, Amy?" she replied.

"I uh...uh...I wanted to ask you...well...uh...".

The volture rolled her eyes and sighed, "Amy, dear, you shouldn't stutter! A lady doesn't stutter now does she?" she scolded putting her hands on her hips.

Amy nodded her head fast, "Yes...I know...but...well..." she looked over to the crack in the wall to see Keesa moving her hands forward saying she needs to say it out now, "I...grrr I want to go out and see the world outside the tower!".

Eyes widened and beak opened wide, "Amy...you...you want to leave the tower!?" she asked in a shocking tone.

The pink hedgehog nodded slowly and looked down hopefully not to be yelled at with her ears folded to her head. Argatha sighed and rolled her eyes again, "Darling, you can't be serious!? I told you how horrible and dangerous the place was and how a little girl like you wouldn't last a day in the open world.".

"But that's why I thought having you show me yourself! I want to know what is out there! And I really want to see it for my own eyes! Not from the rooftops, books, or paintings! I really want to see it!".

The volture looked at her in a scolding yet soft way and walked over to her slowly, "Amy, I told you before you cannot go out there in the cold cruel world. It is dangerous and terrible for a girl like you." she finally got to her and put her hands with sharp claws on her shoulders, but not squeazing hard, or cut her, "Amy...I forbid you to go out and leave the tower. You are safe here and that is all what matters. You understand?".

Amy, with a sad heart and a heavy sigh, dropped her ears and looked down to the floor, "Yes...mother...I understand..." she said saddly.

Argatha smiled and took her in a warm embrace which Amy gladly returned, "I love you so much, my darling flower." she said soflty in her ear.

"And I love you more than kisses, hugs, and butterflies**(me and my mom used to say that all the time so I thought having it in this would spark up the mood :-))**." Amy replied.

The volture kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Amy knew it wasn't going to work anymore. Even for her birthday, Argatha never changes her mind when she sets it. Poor Amy wished to at least see what was outside the tower and taste a bit of freedom that she longed for in the cold yet warm prison of her 'mother'.

**Sad, huh? Hey...where's Shadow? O yeah, he's coming in the next chappie. Don't worry, Shadie lovers, he's coming. So hope you like this story and please leave a NICE comment for this. Pease? BYNEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I uploaded, but I hope y'all are looking forward to reading my stories! I also want to say one thing too. Me and my good friend, Night the hedgehog1998 had made a shadamy story of our own. If you havn't seen it yet, go read it. It's a pretty good story and you'll love it! Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 3**

A dark man ran through the forest at full speed. His breaths were heavy and his eyes were wide and focused on the path he was taking. He was being chased by the royal guards and knights of Mobotropolis and was almost ready to give up his running, but he kept on going for his life depended on it. He was a black hedgehog with crimson stripes on his quills, arms and legs including his bloody red eyes staring down his path with temptation. He wore a dark brown tunic with black pants and his red and white rocket shoes and a long dark green hooded cape that covered his as it flowed back as he ran.

He darted past many trees and bushes looking back once and a while to see if they were still following. They were, but they were only a few trees past him. When he knew they were far away, he darted past another bush, but went behind a tree and stayed in the shadows till they left. As the knights and guards pass the tree he was hiding, two knights stopped to look around the area some more.

The man peared out to see who they were. It was a pig and hawk that were on their horses looking around the trees looking for the black hedgehog, "Do you think he came down this way?" the pig asked.

The dog looked around the right of his horse, "I doubt it..." he replied, "he wounldn't survive in the woods like this...".

"Ya, but...what about what King Scourge said about bringing him back to him dead, or alive?" the pig asked again.

"Well...I really don't want to look out in these woods...not even at night... So we should just tell King Scourge that he was mauled by wild animals?".

The pig shrugged his shoulders and trotted off a bit slowly, "Whatever works...too bad. Prince Shadow wouldn't be able to last that long out here on his own..." he sighed.

The dog soon followed as they started to catch up to the rest, "You and me both...".

When the coast was clear, Shadow came out of his hiding place and sighed a large sigh of relief knowing that his running was now over. He looked around the forest and saw that he was lost. "Damn...now what!?" he asked himself taking a few steps and making his way through a different way in the trees.

As he walked, Shadow continued to scowl to the ground in hate for his brother, "I can't believe he did this... Scourge isn't the type to rule a kingdom like this! If father was around...he would never have him at the throne...even if he was the eldest...".

* * *

**(flashback)**

The king was in his deathbed waiting for the reaper to come and claim his life. He panted his long and heavy breaths as he felt his life started to float out of him. But he wanted to say one last thing to his son. He called forth a servaint to fetch his son and bring him to him. The servaint did as he was told and brought Shadow to the room. He came in and walked over to his father's bed. He knelt down on one knee and said, "You called father?".

The king lifted up his head to see it was his young son just who he wanted to see, "Ah...Shadow...so good to come and be here for me..." he said in a low breath.

"Father..." Shadow stood up and walked over to his side, "what is it hat you want from me?".

"Shadow...I'm not going to live...any longer...but..." the king said lifting his hand up to reach his and Shadow gladly took it in his hand, "Shadow...my time is just about over...but...this kingdom...needs a new king...".

Shadow's blood red eyes widened a bit knowing where this is leading to, "Father...your not saying...".

The king interrupted him before he could finish, "Shadow...the Hedgehog...I am crowning you...as the new king...in my place...".

The black and red hedgehog prince was now shocked, but still held his posture, "Me...king?" he asked.

"I know you care...deeply about the people...of this kingdom...and I want to show them you...your true leadership...of this land...please...Shadow...rule...this land...what I have...done...before...".

The king sighed his last breath squeezing Shadow's hand tightly, then feeling his fingers slowly unclenching themselves off of his gloved hand, the prince knew his father has finally passed. Shadow gently placed his hand on the king's chest and bowed slightly in mannerly, "I promise to make you proud father..." he whispered slowly walking out of the room and out the door. As he left, Shadow didn't notice that a certain lime green hedgehog was listening in and was very angry that his own father would even give him, his younger brother the crown instead of him.

"Shadow...you will pay...dearly with your life!" he growled under his breath walking away from the king's door.

* * *

Amy and Argatha had a relaxing morning together before she was to depart for another three, or more day trip to the world. Amy was busy doing the dishes while Argatha was busy getting her things together for the long journey. She looked over to Amy and sighed to herself seeing the saddened look on the young pink flower's face, "Amy dear." she called.

The pink hedgehog flinched a bit then looked up at her 'mother' with a fake smile, "Yes, mother?" she replied.

"You are sad that you can't go out and see the world yourself, aren't you?" Argatha asked strapping the pack of food and assentials on her shoulder.

"Well...I always dreamed of seeing what it is like out there...but if being here and safe is what you want me to be...then I'll stay here so you wont be mad at me anymore...".

The old volture came over and took the pink girl in her arms in a warming hug, "Dear, I know how you wish to see it, but it is a very dangerous place for a young girl like you. You understand?" she asked in a calming voice, but with a hint of scolding.

Amy nodded sadly. She wished to really see it, but knew if she leaves, Argatha would be a very angry mother to see, "Yes, mother.".

"I love you very much, my dear.".

"I love you , too...".

With that little embrace, Argatha walked over to the window and waited for Amy to let her down with her quills. As she did, Argatha dropped to the ground and looked up at her 'daughter' with a big smile, "When I come back, I promise to make you happy cause I'm brining you a special gift!" she cheered walking away from the tower.

Amy watched her mother leave with a wave and sighed sadly. She folded her arms on the window sill and rested her head on top. Keesa heard her sad sigh and scampered over to her. She crawled up her dress and her sleeve carefully not scratching her with her claws and perched herself on her shoulders, "Squeak...squeak?" she squeaked nuzzling her cheek with her nose.

"Keesa...I blew it...now I'll have to spend the rest of my life in this darn tower...I wish something great will happen..." she sighed looking out the window of her tower which she normally calls it a prison.

* * *

Shadow continued to go down the path through the forest hoping he wouldn't be caught by anyone, or the knights. He jumped through some trees making his way through hoping he would find his way out of the forest. Shadow came to a large opeing of trees and rocks all around, but no path anywhere. He looked around and growled under his breath, "Damn...now what!?" he asked himself.

He was about to look around some more till he heard some leaves shuffling far away from him, but his ears wear able to hear a little bit of sound. He rushed over to the sound, carefully hiding in the trees. He got to the sound he heard and hid behind the trees to see an old volture walking through a large curtain of leaves and vines. He eyed her cautiously seeing that she was looking around side to side as if she was cautious herself about something.

A few minutes later, she walked on past some trees and continued her way through the forest with ease. Shadow watched her leave and was very confused about two things. One, he either go and follow her so she can lead him out of the forest herself, or two, he could see what was behind that large curtain and investigate for himself. Shadow took a minute to finally choose an answer and walked over to the leafy curtain.

He studied it thouroughly and carefully walked through it instantly. When he did, he came to a large clearing of a larg rocky wall surrounding the whole area, but inside was a little pond of clear and cool fresh water and trees all around. In the center he saw a tall tower. Just a tower. Shadow was mega confused now. 'Why would an old croan as that voltur hide a tower like this in the forest?' he thought in his head as he walked over to the tower.

He studied the area clutching the sword to his side in case something was ready to pop out at him in a surprise attack. He made his way to the tower and looked all the way up. He didn't see any way to get in. No door, or vines, or anything. So he dug in his pack to grab two daggers. He stuck on dagger in the stones and did the same with the other one climbing the tower easily.

Shadow finally got to the tower after a few minutes of huffing and gruffing climbing the tall thing. He climbed to the roof and hopped in. Shadow put his daggers in his pack and looked around the dark 'empty' room. It looked very homey and and relaxing. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called out.

No reply. Shadow only walked a few steps before he saw something on the ground. He looked down and notice it was long and pink. He put his hand on it and felt the mysterious thing. It was soft like hair. Suddenly, Shadow heard a noise lilke a glass being moved. He stood up and clutched his sword again ready for anything to attack.

Shadow's red eyes peared through every inch of the area hoping to see who, or what made the sound, "I know your here. But I won't hurt you. Please come out." he called out again.

His call seemed to work as he saw a tall and slender figure coming out of a hiding place behind a chair. She was still in the shadows so it was hard for Shadow to see who it is, "Who are you? And how did you find me?" the figure asked in a beautiful tone.

The dark prince was stunned to hear a lovely voice echoe in his mind. He continued to stare at the figure, "Uh...".

"Who are you...and how did you find me!?" the figure asked in a more demanding tone.

"Uh..." Shadow quickly shook his head and looked at the figure still hiding in the dark, "Come out so I can see your face. Then I will tell you." he said.

The figure hesitated for a second, but started to slowly move its way towards him. As the figure did, Shadow was able to see some more of it, or what he saw more of her. The figure finally came out in the light and stood comepletely still with a broom in her hand. Shadow's eyes were wide in shock to see a very beautiful woman standing in front of him. He looked her up and down and saw her long quills in a very long braid and her green emerald eyes stared nervously in his rubies.

The girl clutched the broom tightly and shook in scares still thinking that this man was probably a killer, or something. Shadow saw the frightened look in her eyes and wanted to calm her and hold her so she wouldn't be afraid of him. He dropped his hands down to his side and looked into her eyes hoping that she wouldn't see him as a threat.

"I'll ask again...who are you...?" she asked once more in a shaky, yet demanding tone.

The dark prince took a minute to answer before saying, "Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog. And what is yours?".

"Amy...Amy...Rose...".

**I really am glad this computer finally let me do this chapter! I swear y'all would've seen technology fly if this damn thing didn't even do what it's needed to do! Damn...well hope you liked this and please leave a nice review pleeeeeeeease? BYENEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope y'all are doing ok with all the stuff goin on an stuff...bla bla bla...and I hope that JB goes to jail! Sorry, not a beebs fan and when I heard he assulted some girl worker at a concert, or something, I was laughing my head off. And ya know what!? He assulted her...with a nerf gun...A NERF GUN! If I hit someone with a paper ball, I would've been in jail for five long years! Damn people are such drama queens in hollywood, or where ever Justin was. Ok enough of all that crap time for some cool stuff a happinin!**

**Chapter 4.**

"Amy...Amy...Rose...".

The pink little rose was completely shocked to see a very handsome hedgehog standing in front of her. A black and red hedgehog. Now that's something she's never seen before. Infact, this guy was the very first person she's ever met. Inside, Amy was scared to even talk to this person more. She wanted to call out for help, but Argatha was long ways away so she wouldn't be able to hear her. Shadow was standing very still with his hands at his side and his eyes glued to hers. The two didn't move, nor talk for at least a few minutes which to them felt like hours.

Finally, Amy gripped the broom hard and glared at the intruder, "W...w-why are you here!?" she asked in a demand.

"Huh!?" Shadow spoke up getting out of his trance.

Shadow, in his thoughts, was also busy looking At Amy. She was actually the most beautiful girl he's ever met! Something about her was making his insides turn and his heart throb. He's seen many maidens across the land. Hell even bachloretts. But this one girl looked like a pink glowing gem that was hidden away for a thousand years. He shook his head slightly and looked at her in a normal look he's always been with, "Sorry...I found this tower to hide and I thought it would be ok. I'm sorry to have disturbed you..." he told her.

"Then...why do you want to hide...Shadow?" she asked once more.

Even saying his name was sounding like bells in his ears. She was truly spectacular to say the least. He sighed and placed his hands on his waist and closed his eyes, "It's a long story, but I'll tell you...if you explain to me why a young beautiful lady such as yourself is here in a tower?" he asked back.

Amy blushed after she heard him call her beautiful. Can she tell him why she was cooped up in that tower all her life? If it gets him out then she must. She sighed and placed the broom on a nearby chair and walked over to a couch that was in the same room, "Well sit down and I'll tell you while you tell me yours." she said sitting on the left of the couch.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and walked over to her. He sat down quietly next to her and placed his elbow on the arm of the couch, "Well?" he spoke in an impatient tone.

"Well...I was raised here. My mother, Argatha raised me as her own. She said that my parents were killed in a horrible war and she saved me. She didn't want anyone to know I'm alive so she hid me from the world and I stayed here all my life." Amy explained as she played with her long quills.

"Then...why did she have your quills grown out?" Shadow asked.

Amy sighed again and looked at her long flowing quills that reached to the other side of the room in a coiled up pile, "Mother though it'd be easier if we didn't have a door and I can use my quills to pull her up ever time she needs a lift up, or down.".

Shadow couldn't believe how this many years, she was able to even take care of herself. Even with that long flowing..really long quills of hers, it still looked very well taken care of. As he was busy thinking of how in the world she was able to even live like this, Amy looked up at him and cleared her voice to get his attention.

In that instant 'ahem', Shadow looked back at her a little surprised, "What!?" he asked.

"What about you?" she said, "why were you trying to find a place to hide?".

With a sigh, the dark hedgehog prince looked down at his feet and crossed his arms, "I'm...well...promise you won't freak!?" he asked.

Amy nodded and he continued, "I'm...well...I'm really a prince of Mobotropolis..." having a large gasp from the young rose, he waited till she was now calm, but her green eyes were still showing very much surprise, "I ran away, because my evil brother, Scourge was jealous of me because he's the oldest and wasn't the one being crowned the next king. So he over powered me and took over the kingdom his way. He also wanted me dead so I ran away from my own home and was chased down by my fellow knights. So I ran in the forest and when I saw this tower, I just though it would be a good hiding spot...".

"Wow...I'm sorry...so...your no king?" Amy asked feeling a little bad.

Shadow nodded. Amy felt even more bad for the new king of the land. His own brother wants him out for good! Now she was determined to go out and help this poor person. She stood up from the couch and looked at Shadow dead in the eye, "That's it!" she shouted making him jump a bit, "I'm going to help you stop your brother!".

The dark hedgehog's eyes were wider than ever. He quickly stood up and glared at her, "No! I'm sorry, but Scourge is NOT the kind of person to deal with!" he shouted, "he's unfair, ruthless, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants, when he wants!".

"I know, but...Shadow, I've stayed in this tower for all my life and I really want to go and see the world! I really want to help you!" she shouted back walking up to him and taking his hands in both hers making his tan muzzle blush red, "I want to help you! Your the very first person I've met in the longest time I could even imagine!".

"But...Amy...!".

Amy stomped her foot and glared at the two worried filled rubies and shouted, "NO! I'm going! And that is final!".

Shadow had to hand it to this young girl. She's just like him. Spiritful, and kind. Always puts herself in before anyone else. He sighed once more and looked in her eyes, "Alright...you can help..." he said getting a very large smile from her, "but...you must promise me that you will not go into any trouble, or cause it! Understood!?".

Amy nodded with a smile. Shadow, then looked down at his hands and blushed even more, "Uh...Amy..." he whispered.

"Yes?".

"Your hands...".

The pink rose looked down to see that her hands were tightly gripping his. She let him go quickly and threw them behind her back looking away blushing as well. Inside, Shadow was chuckling. Maybe having a girl like her won't be so bad after all. The two stood like that a little flustered and red. Soon, their little awkward pause was cut short by a tiny squeak.

Shadow and Amy looked down to see Keesa scampering up to the two with a large smile, "Squeak! Squeak!" it chirped stopping at her feet.

"Keesa! Where've you been!?" Amy asked in a happy voice squating down and picking up little Keesa in her hands.

The dark prince looked at the two in confusion and crossed his arms, "Uh...Keesa?" he asked.

Amy turned back to him and smiled wide, "This is Keesa! She's my very loyal pet mouse!" she squealed happily.

Shadow looked at Keesa in a strange way and raised his eyebrows at her. Keesa the same. Then he squinted as she did, too. Soon the two were doing weird poses with their faces making Amy laugh in the background. Shadow finally looked up at Amy with an annoyed look, "So...this...mouse...is your pet?" he asked.

"Yep! She's been with me ever since so I can't really leave her alone. So I though we can take her along. Keesa might be a great addition to our team!".

Inside, Shadow was growling a bit. He didn't mind to have Amy come along with him, but involving a rodent like this one is bound to have somethind bad happen. He didn't have a choice for when he looked up at her, Amy had a little puppy dog look in her eyes. She wasn't showing it, but she was good at givng one. Shadow sighed for the last time and looked away, "Fine...".

The young pink girl smiled brighter and hugged her pet tightly, "Oh this is going to be so fun!" she shouted happily.

The dark prince is fumming in the inside, but he hoped that nothing bad will happen on this trip.

**I had to make something's up in this that were cute so I had a little copying compition for both Shadow and Keesa! I thought that was adorbs! Ok, all you cuties, geeks, and derps that's it for this chappie. Stay tuned for the next! BYENEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Its been sooooooo freaking hard this week and I've been so caught up on this comision piece I totally forgot to write! Ok here's the next chappie so hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5.**

After the chat and the deal with the three, Shadow carefully started to climb down again from the tower. One by one, he grabbed each stone and carefully stepped on each other stones hoping they wont fall off. He lifted up his head a couple of times to check if Amy was coming, or not, "You coming, or not!?" he yelled up to her lowering his head back down and continues to climb down the stoney stair.

Amy looked out of the wiindow very nervously and clutched her long quills tightly, "Ok...I'm ready...I've waited this long...and it's finally time!" she whispered to herself.

Keesa chirped a determined chirp giving the nervous hedgehog a boost of bravery. Amy took a deep breath and quickly hopped out of the window and flew to the ground gracefully as her long pink quills flowed in the wind as she goes. Shadow looked up once more, but then quickly ducked to almost have it be hit by her as she came down quickly. When Amy got to the bottom, she stopped suddenly before she could touch the surface.

She slowly placed her foot on the grass and smiled brightly. The grass was warm and soft to touch. It tickled a bit of her toes which made her giggle inside. The pink hedgehog got all the way down and flowed her quills nicely off the hook she used to lower herself down. Amy walked a few steps and smiled much brighter and wider, "I can't believe this...I'm...actually...out..." she whispered, "I'm actually OUT!".

Shadow finally got to the bottom hearing the loud squeal of the girl he was forced to take along with him, "You've been in this tower way too long havn't you?" he mumbled, but still loud for her to hear.

"Yes! I have! Oh it's so wonderful! The grass is warm, the air is clean! It's like a dream come true!" Amy squealed in delight.

"Well then I'm glad your enjoying yourself...now let's go...".

Shadow walked past her feeling a bit annoyed how jumpy and happy she was, but she has been staying in that tower for who knows how long so he understood what she's going through now. Amy smiled and looked at the opening where her mother took to come in and out from. She felt a bit scared about even stepping foot outside the shaggy leafed curtain that hid her for all these years. Kisa noticed her behavior and nuzzled her little nose in her neck making the pink hedgehog giggle a bit.

Amy saw the courage and dependent in the little mouse's eyes telling her to 'go and do it!'. She smiled back and petted her on the head, "Thanks, Kisa!" she whispered then taking her steps carefully to the curtain.

The dark prince looked at the curtain for a second, then back at Amy who was feeling skidish inside. She wanted to rip up the curtain so much, but refrained herself from doing so. When she got to the leafy blockage, Shadow took his hand and brushed the leafs away making a much warmer glow from the sun's rays hit Amy's face.

The pure glow of the sun was dazzling and great in the young flower's eyes. She couldn't contain herself no longer, "THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" she shouted in glee running out in the open holding out her arms in the air and running around like she was literally flying in the air.

As she did, Shadow staired in complete shock and confusion of this girl's actions. He sweatdropped and made a puzzled look on his face watching Amy go as she pleased. Amy looked up to the sun and smiled wider than ever, "Oh my gosh! This is so great!" she squealed then quickly turned her face away in a scared look, "Wait! What if mother found out about this!?".

She quickly saw a small stream of water in the forest and rushed over to see it sparkle in the light's glow, "Well of course she wouldn't be so mad at me! I mean...it wouldn't kill her." she told her self then sat down on the grass and hugged her kneese to her chest with a much scared look in her eyes, "Oh my gosh...this could really kill her!".

With another look from the pink hedgehog's eyes, she saw a few large piles of leafs all around in cluding near an annoyed Shadow who was crossed armed and looked like he didn't really want to be there. Amy got up and rushed around the piles kicking and jumping all over the place, "THIS IS SO FUN!" she laughed kicking on pile up and the leafs fell elegantly onto Shadow's quills.

Amy then climbed up a tree, then sat down on a branch looking around the whole area with a wide smile, but then again quikly turned sour and scared, "I can't do this...I'm a horrible daughter...this is the worst day ever..." she frowned but suddenly felt the urge to spring up again.

The tree had a branch perfect to wrap her pink quills around it tightly. Amy tugged on her quills then swung down from the tree then started to swing around it happily while Shadow was leaning on the trunk of the tree watching her go by a few times with another bored expresion, "BEST DAY EVER!" she squeealed happily.

Shadow continued to watch her swing from right to left from his point of view. He then thought of how this idea of bringing her along, might not be a good idea, but as a prince and a man of his word, and manly kicking himself inside, he was determined to make this work.

**BEST DAY EVEEEEEEEER! I had to put in a few things from the movie how Rupunzel was battling herself a bit in the beginnning. I feel bad for Shadow a bit. HAHAHAHA! Ok Please review nicely. BYENEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm glad your liking this! Bla bla bla...yeah...so nothing to say I guess...bye.**

**Chapter 6**

After a long and eventful shouting and squealing from the pink hedgehog, Amy, next to a large bulder, was then huddled in a tight ball with her legs up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She was crying and hid her face in her knees. Shadow sighed and walked over to the weeping girl and leaned against the large rock and crossed his arms, "Ahem..." he spoke getting a little attention from Amy, "You know...I have a distinct feeling that your not really yourself at all.".

Amy lifted her head up and to meet his eyes with her now reddish green eyes, "Wh...what do...you mean...?" she asked in a stutter.

"Well your at war with yourself and I see that a lot and I can't help, but see that it could go downhill...badly." Shadow said getting off the rock.

"How?! I can't handle this much pressure...it's just so...breathtaking!".

Shadow sighed once more and kneeled next to her, "Look...I hate to say this, but...I'm taking you back." he announced getting back up and having Amy shot up from the ground instantly.

"What?!" Amy asked in shock.

The dark hedgehog prince took a few steps away and looked back at her with a sad, but sarcastic look, "I'm sorry, but this whole 'I want to help you' thing isn't working out well and I know you want to, but how will your mother take it?".

"Your right...but I want to!" Amy said determined.

Face palming hard, Shadow sighed a much heavier sigh and glared at her, "Seriously?! How can I get you to actually listen?! Your so annoying!" he asked madly.

Amy pouted and crossed her arms, "Well SORRY that I want to help! Besides, I was up in that tower for god knows when and I want to be out and look around and maybe find some people! But no, I end up getting yelled at!".

"I'm not yelling!".

"Yes you are!".

"You want to hear yelling?! I'll give ya...RUN!" Shadow quickly bolted away instantly after he looked up to see the castle knights coming their way.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him, "Not what I had in mind!" she yelled at him.

"HALT!".

Instantly, the pink hedgehog's body froze in place. Eyes wide open and teeth began to chatter. She slowly, but surly turned around and saw the guards in front of her. They didn't seem to see Shadow running off, but they did see her and thought that she looked suspicious. Two guards got off their horses and walked up to the scared Amy.

"Who are you, miss and why are you in the woods?" a toad guard asked.

Amy was still shocked and scared of what was in front of her and couldn't move, nor talk correctly, "I...I...wa...was...wi...with..." she stuttered couldn't get out anything else.

A brown dog saw her long silky quills that were in a pile on the ground and thought she was probably some kind of witch, or so, "Miss do you live around here?" he asked in a stern voice.

Shaking her head, Amy started backing away while the two guards started to walk up to her, "I...don't...kn...know..." she whimpered.

"We'll have to take you to king Scourge then, miss. He'll give ya a good place to stay in." the toad smirked and walked up to her quickly then grabbed her arm tightly.

"Wait! Let go! Let go!" Amy shouted trying to pry her hand away from his strong grip.

"Ha! Not a chance, miss. Now hurry it u-UGH!" the toad was quickly knocked out by a sudden hit from someone.

Amy quickly took her arm away before she went down with him and backed away. The dog saw the toad fall and instantly got angry at her, "You are a witch! You will die!" he shouted getting out his sword and rushing at her dead on.

With a scream, the pink hedgehog shielded herself and fell to the ground ready to take the blow. But nothing happened, but a 'SHINK' sound was heard. Amy opened her eyes to look and in front of her was Shadow himself, standing in front of her, defending her. Shadow ran off quickly, but noticed that she wasn't behind her. He quickly rushed back and got in a tree to see Amy with two guards in front of her. He didn't know what to do. Go down and fight them, but be exposed and have a higher chance of Scourge finding him, or run away and save the trouble of watching a girl he hardly knew.

Before he had time to think, Shadow saw the toad grab her and inside, he felt anger and rage. He hated seeing that man touch her and knew he was going to take her to Scourge to be dealt with. So Shadow, with his outrageous speed, rushed down and knocked out the guard, but quickly fleeing back in the tree. He saw the toad fall, but didn't see Amy running. Damn girl was more hard to handle. Then his eyes widened to see the other guard taking out his sword and charge at her ready to kill. The dark prince had enough and quickly flew down once more taking out his sword and clashing into the dog's, stopping him from going any further to Amy.

Coming back to the fight, Shadow grunted hard pushing the dog away from Amy and quickly swinging his sword back throwing the guard off balance. The dog looked up and saw familiar red crimson eyes staring angrily down at him, "P...Prince...Shadow...?!" he stuttered.

"The one and only." the dark prince answered and swung his hand down at the guard, knocking him out.

Amy saw the whole thing and smiled inside. Shadow came back to save her, even though she was a nag to him. The thought of her being one made her a little sad inside and out. Did Shadow really thought she was annoying? She was about to think about it more till she saw some red and black hover shoes next to her then sees him kneeling down close to her. The closeness made her blush a bit inside.

"You alright?" Shadow asked holding out his hand for her.

Amy nodded and took his hand then was helped up. She looked at the two unconciouse guards and sighed in relief, "Thank you..." she murmered.

Shadow simply nodded and looked at her worriedly, but hid it well, "You sure your alright?" he asked again.

With a nod, the pink hedgehog looked back up at him and smiled, "I am. Thanks for saving me.".

"Hmph...it's your fault for not running when I told you to." Shadow scoffed looking away from her view.

So much for a happy moment. Amy glared at him and put her hands on her hips, "What does that supposed to mean?!" she shouted, "I'll have you know I didn't know what to run from and you didn't even give me a chance!".

"Be happy I saved you, or you could've been worse!" The dark hedgehog yelled back.

"Well thank you for saving me then!".

"Your welcome!".

"Fine!".

"Fine!".

Amy growled once more and passed him quickly shoving him on his arm, "Your such a jerk some ti-!" quickly stops after hearing a loud grunting from him.

She turned around and saw Shadow holding his arm which she shoved and noticed that some trickles of blood was starting to seep out and onto his white gloved hand, "Shadow!" she shrieked and rushed over to him, "Are you alright?!".

"Yeah...I'm fine...it just hurts a little after I got sliced up from him..." he grunted taking his hand off and seeing a deep laceration on his arm where he got cut from the dog's sword.

Inside, Amy started to feel guilty and bad for hurting him and also making him hurt. But she took it aside and grabbed his other hand, "Come on." she said quickly and pulled him away from the battle scene.

"Hey! What are you-?!".

"Just move! I'll help you! But you have to follow!".

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, but instead of asking again, he let her pull him away from the guards and walk away deep into the woods.

**This battle scene just popped into my head and I know it's not good, but I got writer's block people! Ok and BYENEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! You still there? Sorry it's been very hectic. My mom had to have the biopsy and got everyone worked up, but don't worry, the doctors say she has nothing to fear. Whew. And graduation, oy...big hassle...but I'm here and with summer, let's hope more chappies will be in. **

**Chapter 7**

In the castle far away from the travelling two, a green hedgehog king was in the throne room pacing around back and forth growling a few times. His angered blue eyes glared at the window every two minutes and back at the door hoping that good news will come, or the knights brought his pathetic brother. He wore a long red flowing cape with gold shoulder plates and a long chain around his neck to hold it on his back. He had on black leather boots and a shinning gold crown upon his brow. Two scars shown on his back made him more menacing then ever.

As the hedgehog continued to pace, the throne room doors burst open to have one battered up knight come running in. The same brown dog from before came rushing in and quickly fall to one knee in respect, "King Scourge...I came with some good and bad news." he said.

Scourge looked at him with a bit of an angered yet great full look. He walked back to his throne and sat down putting his elbow on the handle and resting his head in his palm, "Really, now? Well then, what's the news you bring and they better be good!" he growled making the dog shiver inside.

"W-well...we found his highness prince Shadow..." he answered.

The green king smirked, "You finally caught him, huh? Well where is my loving brother?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

The dog looked down scarcely and gulped at what will happen after he tells him, "Uh...well...h-he...got...away..." he quivered.

A vein popped from his head, Scourge growled much louder and stood up from his throne, "You useless, ungreatful, knight!" he roared, "Guards!".

Two guards came in and quickly stood beside the dog knight, "Take this foolish knight to the dungeons!", after that, the guards grabbed both his arms and picked him up off the floor with him dangling in mid air.

"Wait! Please! We tried to get him! But he was much too fast for us!" the dog cried as he began to get dragged out, "And something else! He was also with a woman! A pink hedgehog girl with very long quills!".

Scourge jolted a bit inside after hearing the last part, "Stop!" he shouted, the guards instantly stopped still having the dog in their arms, "Put him in the dungeon, but don't kill him...yet...".

As he heard the whines and cries of the knight being carried out of the throne, he walked back over and sat on his throne in thought, "A pink hedgehog woman...with long flowing quills..." he said looking straight ahead, then instantly got a sickening smirk on his muzzle, "After I'm through with my little brother...she will be my next victim...much more than death..." he smirked as he laughed maniacally through the halls of the castle.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, Amy was able to get some firewood and a few leafs and Shadow was also able to make a fire for the two. As they sat around the fire, Amy then started to wrap her long hair around his arm where the wound is. Shadow, on the other hand, was looking at her completely confused as to why she was doing so.

"Is there a really big reason why your wrapping your long hair around my arm?" he asked wincing a few times.

Amy smiled nervously and finished her wrap, "Yeah...um...don't...yell...or...freak out. Ok?" she asked with a little uneasy in her head.

Shadow nodded, still unsure of what was going on in the first place. Amy sighed softly and closed her eyes.

**(This wasn't mentioned at all. I forgot to put in that she had the ability to heal with her quills like what Rapunzel did in the movie. Sorry if this kinda threw y'all off.)**

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_

Soon her quills started to glow bight pink. Shadow widened his ruby eyes at what he was seeing. Amy's quills glowed brightly as it started to light up the whole area around them. Suddenly, his arm started to feel a little more better each second she sang.

_Heal hat has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

When she was done, she opened her green emeralds up once more still feeling a bit uneasy about what she did. shadow then started to unwravel her hair that was around his arm and suddenly saw that the wound was gone. His eyes widened much bigger in scares and he looked back at her, then at the healed wound, and so on, and so on. Then he started to stutter and quickly about to shout.

"Please don't freak out!" Amy cried holding her hands out to him.

Shadow stayed in a 'freaked out' position staring into her eyes. He saw how scared she was hoping that he wouldn't run off yelling at the top of his lungs. He closed his gaping mouth and cleared his throat, "I...I'm not gonna freak out, that is pretty interesting, seeing how your hair magically turns pink when you sing is really out of the ordinary, so how long have you had this?!" he said all in one breath.

Keesa, sitting beside Amy, continued to look at the two, wondering what was to come of them. Amy sighed and looked away hugging her knees to her chest, "Since...since I can remember." she answered, "Mother thought it was something that everyone will be trying to fight for...that's why she kept me in that tower...".

"Oh...I see..." Shadow said looking at the fire as it started to flicker, "Well...to make you happy...I'm not like that at all...".

"Your not?".

The dark prince shook his head, "No...I could never hurt anyone. I can't kill either...that's why I only knocked the knights out. Granted that they probably told Scourge by now...but...as long as your safe, I'll try my best to help you...".

Amy took in everything he said all in one thought. She couldn't believe what she what she was hearing. Shadow was actually helping her and he actually is doing all he can to help her? Such a thought got the young girl blushing like crazy. Shadow quickly caught on to her and saw the blush on her muzzle, couldn't help, but smirks.

"What's with your red face?" he asked in a little tease.

Amy flinched a bit and glared at him with her cheeks puffy, "Your not funny!" she shouted turning her head away from him and pouted.

The dark prince chuckled seeing how cute she was pouting. Wait, cute? Shadow blushed at the thought of actually thinking she was cute. Granted, he did have a hard time not looking away from her from some parts, but all in all, he had to keep his posture hoping she wouldn't see what was going on.

Keesa was still looking at the two, wondering what was going on. She squeaked a bit in confusion to why her mistress was pouting and why this big and rude black and scary looking man was blushing. She squeaked once more and scampered over to Amy's lap then climbed up and snuggled in to sleep.

* * *

After a long time away from home, Argatha was able to come back from a long journey to town. In her hands were a basket of fruit and assorted flowers for Amy. She knew that Amy would be very happy to see them, but also knew, she would get a very sadfull look from her when she does. Argatha didn't really care, only to have her in the tower where she belongs and nothing will take her away.

Argatha finally came to the clearing and brushed away the leaf quilt that hidden the tower on the other side. As she did, she saw the tower looking like normal, but what she didn't see was that the window wasn't lighting up. Amy always had the candle on every night.

"What is wrong with that girl?" she asked herself as she quickened her pace to the tower. When she came up to the brick wall, she looked up and shouted, "Amy! It's me! Let down your hair!".

No answer was heard. Argatha started to get a bit worried, "Amy?! Are you there?!" she shouted more in an uneasy tone.

Still nothing. Finally, Argatha rushed over to the side of the tower and tore off the vines that covered the doorway. When she finally broke in, she rushed up the stony staircase leading to the top. Argatha busted through roughly and started searching through the empty room, "Amy?! Amy?! Where are you?!" she shouted worriedly.

She looked around the room some more, in the bedroom, in the kitchen, anywhere. Amy was nowhere in sight. Agatha started to panic much more now, "Where...where is she?! If she can't be here then...then I wouldn't be...I will die quickly without the power to heal!" she yelled.

Then suddenly, Argatha saw something on the floor the was shinning in the darkness, but was reflected by the moonlight. She rushed over and picked up what looked like a gold locket. The locket had the royal crest and on the back it said 'Shadow the future king'. Agratha was now raging inside, but on the outside, she was smirking.

"So the prince decided to take my healer..." she cackled, "I guess I'll just have to find this 'king' and sort it out with him...no one takes my treasure...".

**Amy's and Shadow's part was pretty bad at the end. Sorry, I had to think of something quickly. So if it's bad, then my bad. BYENEEE!**


End file.
